


Pet

by nanjcsy



Series: The Unforgiven [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Beating, Gang Rape, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Public Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:45:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1421992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjcsy/pseuds/nanjcsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theon discovers there may be worse things than Ramsay after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pet

The first time that Ramsay tried to kiss his newly anointed Reek, the creature dared to bite at his lip, snarling in disgust and fear.  Ramsay smiled, licked the blood from his lip then broke his disobedient pet's nose and three ribs.  When Ramsay attempted to kiss his pet again a week later, there was no resistance beyond whimpers that just made Ramsay kiss and bite at his pet's dehydrated lips harder.  Slowly, Ramsay began to torture Reek into learning not just to be a good pet, but a good whore.  Except no matter how hard he tried, it seemed Reek always had a small piece of reserve against his Master.  Reek has remained passive, no longer attempting to fight off Ramsay or his perversions, but he did not beg for it, did not wish to submit, it was in his damned eyes, in his stiffened body and Ramsay could not abide it.

One afternoon after Reek had pleasured Ramsay with his mouth, his eyes and mind a thousand miles away, he was jerked back to reality by a kick to the midsection.  As he writhed, he gasped, _"Please, what did I do wrong?  I obeyed you, I did want you wanted. Please don't hurt me, I am behaving."_ Ramsay leaned over his squirming pet, his eyes causing as much fear and pain as the flaying knife. _"Reek, you should want to please me, you should beg for my affection, be_ _grateful for it.  Perhaps you are not going to be a good pet for me after all."_   Ignoring the protests from his confused and terrified pet, Ramsay abruptly stood and left the cell.  Terror filled Reek and he kept calling out, begging Ramsay to let him try harder, long after he knew that his Master could not possibly hear him, still he yelled till he could only utter hoarse bleats.

All the next day, Reek waited for Ramsay, he would crawl to his boots, plead to be allowed to service his Master, he could still fix this, he could.  However, Ramsay did not show. Nor the day after, Reek's only visitor was a guard that grabbed his head, forcing it back, then pouring water into his throat till he choked. The guard then unlocked the chains binding him to the stone wall.  Reek expected an order or a rough hand to grab him but the jailor simply left.  For hours, he cowered in the corner, waiting, this was not right and something terrible was going to happen.  When the cell door finally slammed open and the Bastard Boys came thundering in, Reek screamed, high pitched like a startled maid then began to scramble on his hands and knees, no real direction.  This caused the men to laugh and point at the comic sight, urging Reek further in his demented scramble, by stomping at his mangled hands and feet, kicking at him to make him change another direction.

Finally, when Reek was frothing at the mouth, panting in terror, pissing all over the stones, unable to do anymore than huddle in his own mess, shuddering, a large hand grabbed him by the roots of his hair, yanking his head back until Reek was staring into the reptile eyes of Skinner.  _"Filthy little thing, ain't he?"_ With cruel laughter, he lifted Reek up to his sore feet, then up to his tiptoes, hair was ripping from his scalp, screams peeled from the pet's throat.  _"Now, put a proper leash_ _on this little bitch. You are going outside for some fresh air, for a little fun."_ Hands wrapped a leather leash around the thin throat, creating a choke collar, which was instantly tested.  Writhing, tears streaming, Reek tried to breathe but there was nothing and in panic his hands raised towards his throat.  The icy voice of Damon, who he could now see had the leash and was strangling him, the cold voice, stopped his movements. _"Do you want me to tell Lord Ramsay your shameful_ _behavior? That you are a bad pet that fights back?"_   How could he have forgotten Ramsay for even a second?  If he was told of this he will never come back!  Instantly, even as he started to go dizzy from the lack of air, he looked up at Damon, his eyes begging, forcing himself to remain still.  

The leash went slack and Reek heaved, trying to drag air into his starved lungs.  Mercifully, Skinner released his grip on Reek's hair, instead petted him with a heavy hand, until Reek was almost breathing normally again.  _"There, there, little bitch. You are such a weak little runt, aren't you? Ugly as fuck, too...why the Lord would_ _waste his time on you is a mystery.  Small wonder he is already bored with you.  Don't worry, though, we will keep you company."_ Sneering, Skinner stood up and kicked Reek in the back, knocking him onto his hands and knees.  _"Crawl, bitch! Heel!"_ Snapped Damon, as he yanked the leash until Reek scrambled to his side.  It was a painstaking journey from the dungeons to the yard.  Between constantly being kicked and choked, by the end, he was more dragged than crawling.  He cried tears of relief when they finally stopped and he was knocked flat on his back by a large boot. 

Hands came down and ripped his rags off. When he tried to hide his shameful scars between his legs, the hands became fists until he moved his hands away from his groin.   _"I'm sorry! Please, mercy!"_ he wailed, sobbing, hoping to appease.  _"Did that dumb bitch just bark at us?  Because stupid beasts do not speak and since_ _that was not crying or whining, it must have been barking!"_ roared Sour Alyn, who then pulled a strap from his belt, striking down with all his might.  Screaming, Reek took four strikes across his chest before he began trying to crawl away from the terrible strap.  This seemed to enrage the men who flung him onto his back, hands pulled his arms and legs away from his body until he wailed in agony.  Sour Alyn, stood there, staring down at him, malice glittering in his beady eyes, his arm strained, pulled back so far, when the strap landed, it would be worse than any other strike and with cruel precision, Alyn smacked the belt squarely on Reek's scarred groin.

It was fire in his brain, it consumed his whole body in such pain, that it stole his very breath. His mouth was stretched open so wide, his jaws creaked,but there was no sound, not a single tiny sound.  By the time Reek had managed to drag in enough air to scream, the strap had struck savagely down again, in the same terrible location.  The pack of sadists laughed themselves to tears, watching the creature writhe in slow motion, his mouth gaping like a fish, eyes bulging in agony.  Sour Alyn was chuckling now, appeased, he puts the strap back on his belt.  Kneeling over Reek, Alyn grabs the pet's chin and forces him to meet his gaze. _"You will_ _never bark at us again, will you, little beast?"_   Reek whimpered and shook his head, no, he will never make that mistake again, never.  Alyn took his hard cock out of his breeches, crawling to dangle himself over the cringing slave's mouth.  _"Be a good bitch and if I feel a single tooth that useless space between your legs will feel_ _my strap until my arm grows tired."_ Growled Alyn, as he forced himself down Reek's throat, fucking his mouth brutally, gagging him when he came.

Reek was forced onto his hands and knees again. Skinner and Damon both had him from behind, both seeming to delight in who could make the pet scream the loudest.  When they had all had a turn with him, they kicked him with their boots, while dragging him on the cursed leash back into the dungeons.  He was flung back into his cell, where he cowered, grateful to be back in his familiar space.  Reek was docile and submissive as Skinner took the leash off of him. _"Little bitch, we_ _had so much fun today.  Keep being a disappointment to your Master and we will have a new little dumb beast for ourselves. Won't that be lovely?"_ The sarcastic laughter lingered and Reek sobbed.

The next time Ramsay decided to visit his little Reek, the change was expected but still wonderful.  His little pet came crawling forward, whimpering, kissing his Master's boots.  _"Have you missed me, my Pet?"_ cooed Ramsay and Reek nodded instantly.  Chuckling, Ramsay gave Reek's head a gentle caress. _"You may show me_ _how much you missed me, Reek."_ Instantly, Reek began to rub his face along his Master's leg, tears streaming, whimpering desperately _.  "Do you wish to speak, to_ _say something to me, little bitch? I give you permission to talk now."_ Ramsay said indulgently.  _"Master, I am so grateful for you.  Please, I want to only obey you, to pleasure you.  Forgive me, it will never happen again, I will never be disappointing again, I swear it."_ Overcome by sobbing, Reek wrapped himself around his Master's legs, seeking the only comfort and safety he will ever have. 


End file.
